


Within The Clouds

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Fluff, Help this poor man get a big pig, James writes yet another fic with giant roadhog, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Jamison Fawkes is starving, down to his last gold piece. However, an unusual opportunity is presented to him, offering riches beyond his wildest dreams - but the dangers along the way might result in either his demise or a strange relationship forming.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamison laid in bed, his eyes lingering on the dust particles floating in the shaft of sunlight slicing through the gap in the blinds. As he sighed, the dust whizzed around, being blown away by his breath. He tugged the thin, woolen blanket up to his face, not wanting to get out of bed. But the more he stayed laid in his itchy cocoon, the more he was aware of how rickety his bed was. He exhaled softly, sitting up and strapping his prosthetic leg on. Tugging on some underwear and a pair of dirty jeans, he pushed his hair off his face, ignoring how dirty it was. Feeding the cow didn't need his arm so he carried it to the kitchen and set it on the table. The cold outside made him shiver but he couldn't be bothered putting on a shirt. He just made do, filling a bucket with feed and carrying it outside. 

“Mornin’...” Jamie grumbled, looking over the stable door at his cow. She turned to look at him, softly lowing as he unbolted the door. The bucket was placed between her front legs and he ran his hand over her back, feeling the bumps of her spine. The cold wasn't as bad in here, Derek kept him warm as he ran his hands over her black and white fur, feeling how warm she was. She looked up from her food, her soft brown eyes blinking slowly at him. “I'll milk you when it's warmed up a little.” He ran his hand down her snout, gently scratching her. 

Breakfast wasn't very impressive. He cut a chunk of mould off the disgusting cheese he'd made, slicing the rest of it and layering it on some stale bread. He put it on a toast rack and set it beside the fire, if you could call it that. He tried to get the wood to burn but all he had was his only book for kindling. Eventually, it was hot enough to cook his food and he sat on the dirty fireplace, the crackling flames warming his bare chest. He almost kicked himself when he remembered he could tear the last of the peeling wallpaper off and use that as kindling. Still, he could always do that tomorrow. Then he would need to find the money for another book. He looked in the cupboards. There was nothing really for lunch or dinner unless he fancied three spiders and half a dead rat. Actually, that last one did seem appetising to him…

As he munched his tasteless toastie, he wondered what he might be able to do for money. Nobody wanted Derek’s milk, despite how creamy, sweet and fresh it was. Jamie never got tired of drinking it. He couldn't get a job, he'd tried and tried but nobody wanted him. There was nothing he could make to sell, he couldn't even darn his own socks. He felt as though he'd starve to death before too long, he was too skinny and was getting weaker by the day. Just then, a thought hit him. An awful, terrible thought that made him feel sad just thinking it. But, it was the most logical he'd had in a while. 

Take Derek to market. He'd get a nice bag of gold to buy some nice clothes then he could get a job. Eventually, he'd make enough money to buy her back again! It seemed like a good idea. So, it wasn't long before he was slipping a halter on Derek, his hand rubbing her wet nose gently. “You'll be okay, girl. I'll get you back again and we'll get you a big, green field to run around in.” All the way down the cobbled street, she didn't stop sniffing at and licking his hair but he didn't mind. He knew it was her little way of saying goodbye. 

“Hey, you.” Jamie paused and looked around, wondering if he was being spoken to. He was. A man with a scar over his left eye was sat on a stump, smiling at Jamie, his beard crinkled. He looked the cow over, standing to an impressive height, running a large hand over her back. “Are you taking her to market?” The man asked. 

“Uh… yeah.” Jamie gently rubbed her nose, watching the man. “Why? Interested in buying her?” 

The man grinned and nodded. “I am! I'll keep her happy and fed, don't you worry about that.” 

Jamie thought a moment. “If… if I want her back, can I have her off you? I really do love her. Silly, I know, but she's a good cow.” He hugged her head and she mooed quietly at him. 

“Of course!” The man held out a pouch to Jamie and he took it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He handed him Derek’s lead rope and turned around to count out the gold. 

“Oh, what's your…” He turned only to find that both man and cow were gone. Empty fields around, completely devoid of either of them. “What the fuck?!”

oOo

Beans. Fucking beans! Jamie punched the wall with a yell. What the fuck was he gonna do with a pouch of beans?! They didn't even look edible. No gold, no jewels, he was without a cow or anything to buy food with. He threw the pouch into the garden, kicking the wall until it cracked and his foot was sore. He was so stupid! He sat on his rickety chair, throwing his arm across the room with a frustrated scream.   
He knew that he was going to starve and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie jolted awake, a spoon sticking to his face. He'd fallen asleep on the kitchen table having drunk his last bottle of homemade spirit. His head was pounding, why had he decided to go out with a bang? ‘Yeah, let's party before we starve to death, whose good idea was that?!’ He thought, rubbing his forehead. He reached for his water jug, gulping half of it down and splashing the rest on his face. He felt like a dark cloud was hovering over him, not only from his raging hangover but also the inevitable fate he was facing, the despair clutching at his very heart, the-

“...‘ang on a second.” Jamie mumbled, standing and moving to look out of the window. He stumbled a little but peered outside, wondering why it was so dark. “What the…” Two tightly constricted thick stalks were twined together and rose high out of the earth. Jamie moved outside, head craned back as far as it would go but he couldn’t even see the top. He gingerly went over to the massive plant to inspect it and hesitantly touched the base. It was cool and slightly rubbery to the touch. It looked familiar, like a grotesque version of a… 

“Beanstalk!” Jamie whispered, blinking in wonder. Those beans the strange man gave him for his cow, they had to be the cause of this. Some kind of magic, perhaps? Why would the man even give Jamie something like this? Was he trying to give his beans to someone else so they wouldn’t be his problem anymore? No, there were way easier ways to do that. Maybe he was giving him an opportunity to make his fortune but had forgotten to tell him exactly how to profit from it. 

So how could Jamie make money from this? As soon as the King found out, Jamie would be evicted, made to live in a poorhouse to make way for some kind of attraction. Did it provide some kind of sap that heals wounds, the elixir of life? Then Jamie slapped his head in annoyance. The beans! They could be harvested for a fortune. And he'd eat like a king for his entire life! Jamie whooped loudly and grinned, doing a little hopping dance, his peg leg threatening to come loose at the force of his little dance. He soon stopped, peering up through the huge leaves and vines. He certainly couldn’t see any beans in the distance but maybe if he climbed up a little more, he'd find some!  
“Magic beans, here I come!” He cried, all traces of hangover gone as he began to heave his way up the huge beanstalk.

oOo

Jamie didn’t know how long he had been climbing but he noticed that the sun was rising almost directly above him. Nearly lunchtime. Lunch. God, he was so hungry and he hadn't found a single beanpod yet. His arm was beyond aching and at this point and he felt like it would fall right off. His only clothes were ripped, his shoe wearing through so his skin burned at the cold, wet air. Every time he thought he saw something above him, be it a safe spot to rest or a giant bean that he could harvest, it turned out to be another leaf, so he climbed on.

Further and further he climbed, his fingers wearing away until they began to bleed, his prosthetics creaking dangerously. His joints hurt, his back ached and yet he kept climbing. Every time he found a place to pause for a second, he thought about letting go. The bliss of giving his joints a rest, freefalling through the cold air, like flying. He knew it wouldn't last long. Would it be worth it? There were times he seriously considered jumping.  
It got even worse when he reached the clouds, his clothes becoming damp, adding yet more weight to his body. His nails felt like they might come loose with how hard he was digging them into the trunk of the plant. His skin stung, his eyes watered, he was drowning in the thick whiteness. He could barely see his own hands. Plus, he was so cold he began to shiver.  
Every time his body jolted with fatigue or cold, he thought he might lose his grip. He wondered who would miss him. He didn't have any family, friends, the only one he cared about was his cow and she'd been sold. Or stolen, he hadn't decided on that yet.

Immersed in his thoughts, Jamie didn’t even notice that he could fully wrap his arms around the stem or that the leaves were small enough for him to pluck off. Or that he had reached the top and the beanstalk began to tilt, not able to support his weight anymore. He screamed as it bent, falling backwards through the thin air. He let go. 

Thump. He coughed as he landed on pavement, bruising his back. Hold on a second… pavement? He looked to the side, seeing a road, wider than any he'd ever seen, cobbles leading away through the cloud. How the hell could a pavement be in the sky? Maybe he was hallucinating from the exhaustion… But he could feel the stone at his back, under his fingers. He slowly stood, back aching as he straightened out. He tapped the ground with his peg leg, testing it. It seemed stable enough. The path was only going in one direction. There was something huge in the distance, something hung in the sky. Surely someone must have seen this thing, not every day was cloudy enough to conceal it from view.

As he approached it, he noticed a flower bed on the closest side of the path but the strange thing was the flowers were huge. The smallest daisy was chest height, most of them towering above his head like buildings. The lawn was neck height and he was happy he didn't have to fight his way through it. Christ, what if the bugs were on the same scale as this? He dreaded to think...

The closer he came to the huge thing in the distance, the more horrified he became. It began to take shape, stone walls and turrets, huge and towering. He'd seen the King’s castle but it didn't even come close to this monstrosity. Arches, stained glass windows, towers and banners, the grandest thing he'd ever seen. It felt strange, he thought as he approached, going from the poorest house in the kingdom to the most expensive looking castle, even bigger than the castle in his land. He looked up at the huge doors, realising how he wouldn't be able to budge them. An entire army couldn't. He looked around, seeing how the gap under the door was just big enough for him to squeeze his skinny body underneath.  
Once inside, Jamie peered around in awe. Just the entrance way was enormous, the ceiling alone higher that the King’s castle. The wallpaper was patterned, soft on the eyes, complementing the varnished wood floor. Heavy drapes hung in front of the windows. There was that nice clean smell that Jamie wasn't used to. He paled slightly at the pair of boots set neatly by the door, each one larger than his house. He felt a twist in the pit of his stomach and hoped the owner of them wasn't around. As he walked deeper into the house, his nose twitched with a smell. Crusty bread with butter. Meats and fruits and vegetables. He hadn't eaten in so long. The twisting, winding halls were hard to navigate. 

Thirty minutes of walking only gave him four doors distance but he soon found himself in the doorway of a colossal kitchen. He marvelled at the gleaming pans, the clean surfaces, a huge chair and table that would seat whales with ease. Sat on said table was lunch for one, or lunch for three hundred, depending how you looked at it. He ran up and jumped, latching onto the crisp, white table cloth, hauling himself up. He didn't mind another five minutes of climbing. He soon reached the tabletop and gasped softly. 

A loaf of bread bigger than a warehouse sat on a plate, sliced, still warm, the golden brown crust crackling softly as it cooled. Beside it, a joint of meat from some colossal animal, steaming and covered in fat and juice, hot burnt skin, roasted and sticky and greasy. Cheese and chocolate, and pastry and gravy, and cream and beer, and juice and wine and cake. Great big chunks of hot, cold, spicy, sweet, salty. 

Before Jamie could dive headlong into the nearest mountain of food, a huge tremor knocked him off his feet with a yelp. “What the…?” Another followed, throwing him up and bringing him back down with a thump. And another. And another. He jumped to his feet when he saw a shadow, climbing into the fruit bowl and crouching between the monstrous apples. Then he saw it. Huge, hulking, terrifying. His heart pounded and he could taste the copper in his mouth from biting his tongue, desperately holding back a scream. He started trembling, his fingers digging into a banana. As it walked closer, Jamie felt his chest clench and his stomach lurch. 

It sat down with a tremor so huge Jamie thought he'd be thrown out of the bowl. It's shoulders were so broad it blocked the rest of the room from view, casting it's face in shadow. He could still make out a round face, long hair, a mouth full of sharp teeth. Huge, meaty hands began to shove food into the wide mouth and Jamie shoved his fists in his own mouth to muffle the moans of terror escaping his lungs. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course he was in the home of a giant, how did he not see it before?! And now he was trapped, hiding between an apple and a banana. Gods above, he hoped the monster didn't want fruit. It ate, crunching and slurping and snorting, heavy breathing and grunts. Food enough for the entire city thrice over was devoured in seconds. This was just lunch for the huge beast and it made Jamie feel sick thinking about how huge its mouth, its stomach must have been. That territory was terrifying, he hoped he wouldn't revisit it any time soon.

The terrible clink and scrape of cutlery stopped and Jamie froze in place as the thing paused. There was the sound of a deep nasal inhale, the monster sniffing around. Jamie almost swallowed his fist he was so afraid of being discovered, the loud sniffing and snorting coming closer and closer. His pulse skyrocketed and he held his breath, his head feeling like it was about to explode. Oh Gods, the monster was right beside where he was. Just an inch closer and…  
A thump from the other room halted the giant’s sniffing and it pulled away, the awful, loud footsteps receding deeper into the castle leaving Jamie alone once more. 

Jamie inhaled loudly, panting as he fell over the banana, limp and dizzy. His heart was bursting and he felt as though the life was being pulled from his lungs. He could've died, been eaten or worse! What the hell had he got himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Jamie’s mouth watered at the sight. The coins must've been the size of a single bed in width, being counted out by fingers thicker than redwoods. He'd been buried in the fruits for an hour now and had managed to get a better look at the monster. Its face was soft but it had steely eyes that made Jamie shudder. It seemed to be a mishmash of nice and awful, gorgeous thick hair and terrifying teeth, a cute nose and angry looking eyebrows. Thankfully, it had accidentally dropped its fork at one point and a chunk of what seemed to be chicken (or at least Jamie hoped that's what it was) had hit him in the face. It was as big as his head and he feasted on it, gorging himself on a half chewed morsel. He’d tried to eat the fruit but the skins were far too thick for his teeth to break through. 

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

It was amazing how such thick fingers could be so delicate with the coins, counting and stacking them neatly. Piles of gold shimmered like nothing Jamie had ever seen before. Just once piece would give him enough to eat, buy a house, get back his cow. His entire life would be improved. He wanted to reach out, touch the gold, snatch a piece. He flinched when a huge hand blocked his view of it, scraping the coins into a large pouch. The drawstrings were pulled and the pouch disappeared into a pocket. A loud yawn escaped the monster and it stood, stretching and turning to move away, stalking deeper into the depths of the castle.  
Jamie sat and thought. He needed to get his hands on a coin. Surely the beast wouldn't miss one measly gold piece. He decided, albeit reluctantly, to follow the monster. He climbed out of the fruit bowl and slid down the table cloth, grunting as his worn shoe let his foot touch the cold floor. It must've been late afternoon by this point and Jamie thought about if he'd had that huge meal to himself, how he'd be sleeping it off by now. He rubbed his concave stomach, feeling each one of his ribs, his body almost skeletal at this point. Still, he needed to focus. Gold coin… 

He stayed close to the walls, just in case the monster was walking down the corridor he didn't want to be trodden on. Door after door, drawing room, bedroom, bathroom, another bedroom. Eventually, Jamie paused at a door, a living room with a roaring fire inside, comfy chairs. The walls were a light green, the floor carpeted in soft beige, grey upholstery with blankets and cushions. Paintings hung on the wall, vases of dried flowers on the white mantel. The entire room screamed cosy. And yet, Jamie didn't have time to feel comfortable, he slowly sneaked into the room, giving the armchair in front of the fire a wide berth, moving to look at its occupant. His heart stopped. The chair was empty. 

Thundering footsteps made him shriek and he ran for cover, yelping as his arm came loose, all the climbing making the straps come away from where Jamie had glued them. Thinking he didn't have time to grab it, he darted under a cabinet and stayed crouched in the shadows, watching as two huge fluffy slippers came into the room, the door closing behind them. His only exit was gone. He watched the slippers walk to the comfy chair, the monster grunting as it sat down. Jamie inched to the side, looking upwards, seeing the monster take out some knitting. The gentle clack of the needles was surprisingly comforting but still Jamie stayed in cover, searching for an exit.  
There was that noise again, the deep nasal inhales. Jamie saw the knitting be put down and the slippers turn towards him. The sniffing grew louder and he panicked, hiding behind the leg of the cabinet, trembling violently. The monster knelt, sniffing around where Jamie was. He could almost see those terrifying, piercing eyes. A hugely loud voice made him flinch, covering his ears. 

“Why do I keep smelling humans?” The voice was as deep as it could be without being too low to hear, gruff and harsh. “If you're there, come out. If not, my sniffer is playing tricks on me again…” There was a moment of silence. Jamie didn't dare move. His heart was in his throat, choking him, his breathing so loud he clamped his hands over his mouth and nose to shut himself up. The quiet was deafening, even more so than the monster's voice, and Jamie felt like screaming to break it. But he didn't. He stayed silent. “You're getting old, Mako.” The giant said, standing and retreating to his chair. Thankfully, the prosthetic arm on the carpet went unnoticed.

So the monster had a name. Mako. If Jamie wasn't fearing for his life, he'd stop and appreciate it. He watched from his hiding spot, seeing the giant knitting, a piping hot cup of tea beside him, the fire casting a pleasant light on his face. Jamie sat down, enjoying how warm it was. He wondered how cold his house would be on a freezing night like this. He imagined living here, a huge occupant like Mako, being massive, eating anything, wearing fine clothes. He sighed happily, looking up at the large man. He started thinking, wondering if Mako was actually a nice guy. He hadn't done anything to Jamie. Perhaps his size was the only scary thing about him? Still, Jamie didn't want to risk it and find out he was wrong. There were a lot of scary legends about giants. 

Jamie was lulled into a gentle sleep by the roaring fire and comfortable warmths, leaning against the cabinet leg. His stomach was nicely full from the chicken. It may have been a small amount but too many times he'd tried to sleep with a completely empty tummy. He was snoring in no time, sprawled out in the darkness, sleeping better than he ever had in his life. 

In the morning it took him a moment to realise he wasn't in bed and he opened his eyes, blinking up at the wood of the cabinet. He sat up, stretching happily, looking at his stump. Making sure he was alone in the well lit room, he looked to where his arm had been. His blood ran cold as he realised it wasn't there. “Oh Gods… FUCK!” Not only had he lost his arm, the giant probably knew he was here. He stood up and jogged to the door, peering out into the hallway. Everything seemed still and quiet. However, when Jamie looked to the side he saw a trail of chocolate sprinkles the size of logs, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, a trail. I get it!” He followed said trail, picking up a new sprinkle each time he'd finished another until he reached another room. He saw his arm on the floor, a box over it propped up on a stick. Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes. “Nice try but you need to get up pretty early in the morning to fool Jamison Fawk-”

Something huge dropped over Jamie, making his ears pop as it went. It was transparent and encompassed him, like someone had just put a glass over him like a spider. He didn't dare turn around, staring through the glass at his arm, beginning to tremble. He slowly turned, looking up and up to see a ceiling of peach above him, a calloused palm pressed against the glass. He yelped as paper was pushed underneath the glass, having to jump to avoid being knocked over by it. Sudden movement made him lose balance and he fell onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut tight so he didn't have to see the height he was being lifted at. His body was wracked with trembles as his world tilted, his skin rubbed raw as he slid down to the bottom of the glass, landing in a scared, trembling heap. Jamie didn't move, feeling tears slip down his cheeks as he wondered what would become of him. He felt a clunk as the glass was set down on a table and a billion scenarios ran through his head. He imagined being thrown off the magic clouds, plummeting to the ground below. Or being drowned when water was poured in the glass he was laid in. He wondered if he'd be eaten, either swallowed whole or chewed up. What if he was pulled limb from limb, crushed between those huge fingers? He whimpered as he felt the vibration as the giant sat down, feeling eyes boring into his back as he trembled. 

“I suppose you're here to steal from me.” A hugely massive voice shook him, his bones feeling like they would shatter from the force of it. It rumbled the table beneath him and he thought he might puke from fear, feeling dizzy. “The last time a human was here my grandpa had his golden goose and magic harp stolen and was murdered by the thief.”

Jamie slowly looked up. He peered at the face looming above him, his chest clenching with fear as he saw two huge eyes glaring down at him from beneath thick eyebrows. A round face with scars marring tanned skin, tusks poking out of thick lips. The giant looked angry and Jamie scrambled back, pressing himself to the glass with a quiet yelp. “I'm sorry!” He managed to scream, his voice echoing. He began to hyperventilate, wondering if begging for his life would make a difference. “I-I was starving to death! I just wanted one gold piece so I could buy at least something!” He trembled under the scrutiny, covering his eyes so he didn't have to look at the steely gaze. “P-Please, if you're gonna kill me, at least let me die on a full stomach! I've forgotten how it even feels…” 

The giant grunted, seemingly accepting Jamie’s final wish as fingers as thick as trees grasped around the glass, lifting it skywards. The human within couldn't help but sob into his hands. This was it then. One last meal, probably the best he'd ever eat, all that delicious food waiting for him. Breads and meats and wine and cake. He wondered if this was the best outcome for him. At least this way he wouldn't be starving in a freezing cold house with no family or friends.  
Exhaling shakily, Jamie rubbed his face with his palms, sniffling and looking up at the giant. “...Can I have my arm back?” He asked. “I'd like to be myself before I die.”

Mako set down the glass on its side on the table and Jamie slowly climbed out, flinching away once he was on the table. He expected to be splatted then and there but the silent monster simply dropped the prosthetic arm beside him. He grabbed it and sat down, beginning to find out what caused it to come off. Nimble fingers worked on it, eventually managing to attach it back on. He rolled his shoulder and smiled before looking up, seeing Mako watching him. The giant paused before turning, moving about the kitchen, preparing food. 

Watching him made Jamie feel a little queasy so he looked around the table instead. Behind him he spotted a large stack of gold coins and gasped softly, staring at them. “Hooley dooley… How much gold do you have, big guy?” He shouted to the giant. He was going to die, why spend his last moments cowering in fear? “I never even thought this much existed… If I had a gold coin as big as that I'd buy a house that had windows and doors. And a big turkey dinner with roast potatoes and beer to drink, then a big load of chocolate cake for dessert. I'd buy back my cow and make sure she was happy, and I'd get myself some actual prosthetics that don't fly off all the time and some good clothes! I mean, all I've ever worn is rags…” He realised he'd been babbling and flinched a little, glancing at Mako. He hadn't turned around. Had he not heard him? He was certainly shouting loud enough…

A saucer of food as wide as Jamie's entire house was set down, piled with loads of different meats, vegetables, fries and potatoes all cut up into little slivers. There was a gap between the savoury pile and a little mound of cake crumbs and chocolate chunks. Thick fingers placed down a thimble of orange juice. Jamie paused, looking from Mako to the food, seeing him gesture to it to let him know he could eat. He shakily stood and walked towards it, suddenly yelping as Mako sat, sending him tumbling onto the table. He picked himself up and scurried towards the saucer, having to jump to get onto it. He sat down. Despite the pile of food being taller than he was, he could still see the intense eyes of the monster staring at him. Hands shaking a little, he began to stuff food in his mouth, almost choking on some beef. 

“Careful.” Mako rumbled, the table shaking with each syllable. “You'll get stomach ache.”

Jamie frowned and looked up. “And? You're gonna kill me after this. Why do you care?” 

Mako shifted, like a mountain moving above the tiny human, reaching behind him. His tree trunk fingertips grasped at the coin piles, taking a single gold piece from the top. He moved it around in his fingers as he looked at Jamie, the surface glinting in the morning light. “Eat slowly. You have all the time in the world.” He smiled slightly and held up the coin in two fingers, showing off black painted nails. “You want this?”

Jamie gulped his mouthful. “More than anything…” He softly gasped as the coin was set on the table beside him with a clink, looking from the coin to Mako. “...You're pulling my leg.” 

Mako shook his head. “I'm not. Have it. It's yours.” Jamie didn't have time to start grinning as Mako held up a finger. “But… you need to promise me something.”

Jamie nodded frantically. “Anything! Anything at all!” He didn't care what it was, he needed money and this guy had money. 

Mako sat back, hands resting on his huge stomach as he looked at Jamie. “Come back here. After you have your house and your food and your cow, come visit me.”

Pausing with his chewing, Jamie frowned a little. “You… want me to come back? Why? What's in it for you?” He wondered if this monster wanted to eat him at a later date, after he'd been fattened up a little. There was no reply and Jamie felt a little anxious but supposed he'd have to promise. And honour his promise. “Alright. I'll visit.”  
Mako smiled, showing off those tusks even more. He seemed satisfied by that answer and Jamie tried to keep himself calm by telling himself that if he wanted him back when he was healthier, he could easy fatten him up here, he had the means to do it. 

Gulping down some orange juice, Jamie continued eating in silence, still feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, a knot settling there. He hoped his gut was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to upload! I've got a lot going on right now...


	4. Chapter 4

Getting the huge coin down the beanstalk was easy. Jamie just had to push the cart he'd been dragging it around on over the edge and hope for the best. The worst case scenario would be it crushed his shack. He could buy a new one, it didn't matter. Nobody would be around to get hurt, he lived miles from anyone else. However, the hard part was getting down himself. Jamie hadn't climbed ten feet before he almost fell, peg leg missing a branch, causing him to slip and have to hang on tightly. The food in his belly made him heavier than he was when he climbed up and a lot more sluggish, bordering on sleepy. He was about to try again when his peg leg got stuck between a branch and the main trunk. He pulled, trying to dislodge it, wiggling his leg around. He yelped when the cheap straps snapped, the leg being flung off. Jamie cried out in frustration as he watched it fall down and down and down...  
He was slow to scurry back to the top with only one leg, sitting on the clouds and panting deeply, holding his chest as he wondered what to do next.

Shaky, he stood with help from a nearby stick and turned to look back at the castle. It seemed so small from way over by the large leaves of the beanstalk but Jamie still felt as though it were imposing enough to make him think twice about going back. He was about to wonder if he should go find something to help him when the oak front doors of the castle swung open. The same figure Jamie had seen before strolled out and a pang of panic struck the human. He hoped he wouldn't be chased down, second thoughts about giving up a coin turning to rage once the giant realised it was all the way by the base of the beanstalk. But Mako seemed to be busy, a large sun hat being placed on his head, overalls and gardening gloves, a basket with tools. He began to tend to his flowers and Jamie supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask for help. He would most certainly die from climbing down the beanstalk, he only had a small chance of death from speaking to Mako. It was worth a shot. 

Using the twig as a crutch, Jamie made the long way back to the castle, a knot in his stomach warning him against it. Still, there was no other option. Mako noticed him when he was closer and put his shears back in his basket, pulling off his gardening gloves, each big enough to serve as a circus tent. He looked from Jamie to his lack of leg, a slight crease in his brow as he moved closer. Jamie flinched, realising Mako was a lot bigger from this angle. One might mistake him for a mountain if he wasn't wearing such vivid floral patterns on his overalls. He gestured to his stump, looking slightly sheepish.  
“I was about to climb down and my leg flew off. Don't suppose you could help a fella down the beanstalk?”  
Mako huffed with a slight smile, one that seemed warm and kind, not at all like Jamie was expecting. He almost expected anger that he was wasting his time. “You just gotta, I don't know, lower me down on a rope or something. Then I can get my leg.”

After Mako took off his gardening gloves, his large hand was set down for Jamie, held flat, wider than a king size bed. It looked comfortable, fleshy and soft, but Jamie was hesitant. He looked up at Mako, seeing his patient expression, knowing Jamie would have a hard time climbing on, and a harder time convincing himself to in the first place. A hand reached out, testing the warm surface, patting the rough skin. Every tiny crease and hair changed the texture as Jamie ran his hand across it. Forgetting his leg, he reached out his other arm, promptly toppling forwards with a yelp, bouncing slightly on the cushy surface. Mako snorted out a laugh, watching Jamie scramble to maintain some dignity, sitting up and huffing. Seeing the giant laugh made Jamie crack a smile, a giggle working it's way to his throat. The sound was almost foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Flopping down, he laid in the warm palm, enjoying the warm buzz of such a jovial situation. When lifted up, he felt a little pang of anxiety, remembering where he was. He tried not to think about the fact that his skull could be popped like a grape between the fleshy finger pads that curled above his head to keep him secure. 

Mako stood up, heavy breathing tousling Jamie's hair, soft snorts punctuating each inhale. He held his hand close to his vast chest, beginning to stride toward the castle. Jamie sat up, the breeze in his hair making him feel like he was flying, high up in the sky. He flung his arms out to pretend like he was soaring in the sky, hearing a loud snap as his prosthetic broke off, falling off the side of Mako’s hand. The giant tried to catch it with his other hand, grabbing it in his meaty fist. He opened his fingers, lifting his palm for Jamie, pausing a moment.  
“Thanks, mate! I… oh.” His arm was in several pieces, having broken apart in Mako’s hand, the giant rumbling out a sincere apology. “Shit... It's okay, I can fix it. Maybe.” 

Mako strode forward with a new purpose and opened a rickety wooden door, squeezing himself through with a soft grunt, huffing. Jamie looked around the room, a soft gasp coming from him. A huge metal contraption was the first thing that caught his eye but it was not the only thing in the room by any stretch. It was massive and metal, two black wheels on either end of it, shiny chrome lining it from the strange body to the curved horns at the front. Looking around, Jamie focused on the huge expanse of tools around a workbench, a few half finished projects and oily scraps of metal littered around. An area for carpentry in the corner had a large, Mako sized chair almost finished, intricate carvings swirling on the surface. It smelled of oil and wood and metal, the scent of construction hot in his nostrils. 

Mako sat down at the workbench, his stool shrieking in protest as he settled his weight on it. He set Jamie on the polished surface of the workbench, pulling an organised box from the shelf in front of him, opening it to reveal some very small odds and ends. Jamie looked from it to Mako with a grin. “Here I was thinking you'd get a basket and some rope and just lower me down, not help me make new prosthetics! Hopefully I can find something that will make a good hand. Leggy will be easy but a good arm is hard to find.” He shuffled over to the box, beginning to rummage through it for something good. 

Mako watched, a silent monolith, intense eyes locked on Jamie. The only noise was the soft clink of metal as pieces were pulled out, inspected, and put on either the yes pile or the no pile. The yes pile was severely lacking but Jamie knew there had to be something worth using. The giant shifted, looking at the human curiously, a tree trunk finger moving to lightly brush against the leg stump. “What happened?”

Jamie looked at the finger, giving it a kick with his stump leg, nudging it against the fingertip. “Factory work. My parents died when I was an anklebiter and I was put to work. Losing my leg was fine, had two hands I could use, I was still useful. When I lost my arm they tossed me out.” He picked up a spring, testing it between his fingers. “Stroke of luck coming here. I was just about ready to start eating my other limbs I was that hungry. Well look at me…” He gestured to his gaunt face and xylophone ribs. “Bag o’ bones. If I weren't so handsome you'd mistake me for a skellington.” He giggled softly.

Mako seemed slightly upset by that, the crease between his brows becoming so deep you could've lost a flock of sheep in it. He sat up and huffed, a soft grunt coming from him. He stretched, lacing his fingers together and pushing them outwards. The pops that came from his joints were louder than thunder and Jamie screamed, covering his ears. Mako snorted out a soft laugh, wheezing through his apology. He cupped his hand around Jamie, the edge of his fingers towering over him.  
“You need anything?” He grunted out, curious eyes looking down at the human with interest. 

Jamie giggled softly, trying to fit two pieces of metal together. “I could murder a cuppa. You don't have to make one though if you don't want-” 

Mako stood, moving away from the workbench and shuffling from the workshop. Jamie smiled, feeling a little like he was important to this big guy. He supposed if he was alone on a cloud, he'd be happy for a bit of company too. He was well underway with making his leg when Mako came back, sitting down and setting a thimble of tea on the table.  
“Oh, thanks mate! You're a lifesaver!” Jamie chimed, maneuvering the thimble to his mouth with his arm and stump, taking a sip. The warmth of it made him feel nice and toasty and he smiled up at Mako who held his own cup close. A few soft taps on the roof made Jamie feel a little pang of panic as he realised it was raining, knowing that he'd have to spend all night trying to plug the same seventeen leaks and not getting anywhere. Then he realised he wasn't at home. He was here, in a dry place with a warm drink and someone who seemed happy to make sure he was comfortable. The rain began to get heavier and heavier, still faint outside. It felt almost amniotic in the workshop, warm and tucked away. 

Another sip and he got back to work, tinkering and fixing, screwing in a few bits that served no purpose but to make him look cooler. He started strapping his new leg to himself, shaking it about with a squeak of metal to see if it would hold. When it did, he moved to stand, suddenly finding himself surrounded by fleshy fingers, lifted up until he was a few inches above the ground. Mako very gently set him down, hands still surrounding him in case he fell. Jamie snickered, walking in circles a few times. “It's alright, mate. I ain't made of glass.” He moved to balance on just his peg, smiling as it held his weight, and began to do a stupid dance, spinning in a circle as he did so. Mako moved his hands, watching with a slight smile, seeing how he hopped around like he was made for it. “Nice! Peggy leggy!” He turned back to the box of parts, set on finding something to use to build an arm with. 

“You're good at making stuff.” Mako mumbled, tilting his head as he watched Jamie work. “Could invent things. Sell them.”

With a laugh, Jamie shook his head. “As if someone would buy something I made!” He held a screw between his teeth as he tried to bend a sheet of metal. “Huh. Giz’ a hand, mate.” He held up the metal and Mako took it, holding it between two fingers and bending it until Jamie stopped him and took it back. 

Before long, he'd made himself a sturdy arm. He strapped it to his stump and grinned, giving Mako a thumbs up. The large hand above him returned his gesture, the giant seemingly happy for him. 

After finishing their tea, Mako scooped Jamie up, strong fingers keeping him from falling as he opened the front pocket of his overalls and slipped Jamie inside. The human poked his head out, looking up at Mako, watching as he squeezed himself out of his workshop and strode back over to his gardening tools, kneeling down. He didn't seem to mind the rain, even though Jamie was far too small for it to be considered light by any stretch. Drops the size of buckets beat the ground viciously but Mako simply put on his hat to shield Jamie from them.  
“So, thanks for the parts and the tea.” Jamie received a grunt that rattled his bones. “I guess I'll be off?” He watched as Mako snipped a few leaves off his roses, pruning them. “I… I said I'll guess I'll be off?”

Mako hummed. “If you want to.”

Jamie blinked slightly. If he wanted to, what did that mean? Did that mean Mako wanted him to stay? Or that he wanted him to go? He paused for a moment, watching those large hands very delicately tending to flowers, surprisingly dexterous.  
“Well… Not to be a freeloader or nothin’ but if you're offering to let me stay a lil’ while, I wouldn't object. I mean, free food. Don't get much of that where I'm from.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the underside of Mako’s chin. “I know that you can make me stay or go. I ain't stupid, I get that you can force me to stay if you wanted-”

Mako dropped his shears with a thump, fingers moving to pull Jamie from his pocket. The human gulped slightly, a little worried he'd crossed the line as he dangled there, glancing up at the other hand over him like a roof. The giant looked at him with those piercing eyes, brows furrowed. “I will never make you do something you don't want to do. I won't ever use my size against you. Do you understand?”

Jamie was a little shocked at this display of sincerity, at a loss for words. Still, it comforted him, made him think that maybe Mako cared for him just a little bit. It was probably just that Mako was a lonely guy who appreciated the company. Jamie wasn't the best guest in the world but he did try. “Okay, I get it, big guy. If you don't mind I'll stay for dinner, then I'll get off. I won't take advantage of your hospitality.”

Mako, seemingly happy with his response, slipped him back into his pocket and continued gardening. 

oOo

If you'd asked Jamison what comfort was a week ago, he'd say sleeping in a cool creek on a blistering hot day and not minding being covered in insect bites. He guessed now he'd have to redefine it. They were in the living room, the same Jamie had hidden in. The fire was cracking softly, warming them, rain still pattering against the glass outside. The giant was sat in his chair, silent as ever, knitting again. Jamie warmed his backside by the licking flames, exhaling happily as he dried his slightly damp clothes, smelling cooking food and feeling content.

“So I was there, funeral for my mate, stole a suit and everything, sat there in the chapel. Tiny thing he was, Mike, tiny guy, came up to ‘ere on me. They brought out the coffin and it was huge, thought he must've been rattlin’ around in there a little. Vicar gets up and says ‘we are here to celebrate the life of our friend Donald’. I'd only gone to the wrong fuckin’ funeral.” He grinned as he heard the wheezy laugh from above. “I started laughing, shoulders going like I'm drilling the road, trying to cover it up as crying. His MOTHER is sat beside me, passes me a tissue, puts her arm around me to cry with me!”  
By that point, Mako was snorting, having to put his knitting down. “Anyway, the Vicar knew I was laughing, he glared at me before we left. Mike's funeral was directly after and the Vicar must've thought I just went to laugh at funerals or something. I was crying that time but still!”  
Mako was belting out a laugh, head back, his hand slapping his knee. He coughed every now and then, breaths laboured and wheezy. 

After he quieted down and got back to knitting, Jamie fluffed up his wild hair and combed it back. “One time I stayed with Mike when he was alive, went to his parents’ house. It was a huge place, no room for a dirty bugger like me. They put me in a guest room, they'd been using it as a study. I did my best to be polite, eat my greens, pleases and thank yous.” He walked over to Mako’s slipper and climbed onto it, holding on as it was lifted so he could climb up his leg. “I think they liked me when I went to bed. But I really needed a piss during the night and it was pitch black so I got up and slowly felt my way across the room so I didn't knock anything over.” He reached Mako’s knee and mimed feeling his way around a wall. “I finally found the light. What was it I saw when the room was lit? Big black handprints. Specifically my hand prints as I felt my way across the table and over an ink pad and then all over the silk wallpaper.”  
Jamie had to wait for the uproar to die down, fingers digging into the fabric below him so he wasn't thrown off with the force of his belly laugh. “That's not even the worst of it.”

Mako set his knitting down, scooping Jamie into his meaty palms and moving him to his shoulder, beginning to walk to the kitchen. “I thought I was off the hook about the ink thing but me and Mike got absolutely hammered one night, completely plastered.” He smiled as Mako set him on the table, a little familiarity as he glanced at the very fruit bowl he'd hidden in. “It wasn't until his parents wanted us to sit down and talk in the parlor that I realised how drunk I was. I mean, the hangover was already there, I didn't know how I'd got there without falling into a river. Anyway, I knew I had to join in with the conversation so I had a phrase in my head to say to his mum. ‘I must say, you do look young for your age’, nice and polite. ‘I must say, you do look young for your age’, ‘you do look young for your age’.”  
He paused, watching as Mako leant forward slightly, ready for another rip-roaring punchline.  
“I turned in my chair to look at her, smiled, opened my mouth and said in my sweetest voice, ‘I must sa- BLEERGHH!’ I puked all over her, on her dress, in her hair, everywhere!” Mako looked like he was about to fall over, steadying himself on the table, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I thought to myself 'oh shit I'm dead!’ but drunk Jamison thought that was a great idea. So after puking on her one last time, I collapsed and pretended to be dead, laid in my own vomit on a priceless tiger skin rug. They just left me there.”  
Jamie was nearly thrown off the table as Mako pounded it with his fist, hysterical, looking like he was about to asphyxiate. 

Jamie seated himself down on a coaster and smiled as Mako turned to stir the stew he had simmering, using a ladle to fill his bowl. He got a bottle cap and filled that with stew for Jamie, carrying them to the table, sitting down and passing the makeshift bowl to him. “Ta, mate. Mm, smells good!” He began eating, watching as Mako ate his, seeing chunks of meat twice the size of himself being chewed up like nothing. The thought that Mako could kill him amazingly easily made him feel both nervous and a little hot under the collar. He knew by this point that the giant wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like pinned under those huge fingers. 

“You okay?” Mako asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing him looking down at him with a slight crease of his brow. 

“Yeah, fine!” Jamie smiled, setting down his empty bowl. “This is a really big castle. Do you live here by yourself? No Mrs Mako?” He looked around, trying not to make the question too obvious. He didn't have any long term plans, it was an innocent inquiry. 

The giant set down his spoon and wiped his mouth with his thumb, tongue flicking over his tusks. “Just me.” He didn't seem too sad about it and Jamie could see a slight crease at the corners of his eyes, the hint of a smile. “Why?”

Jamie picked a piece of meat out of his teeth with his fingernails, flicking it away. “Just wondering if there's any other of you big bastards I have to watch out for.” He folded his arms, smirking up at Mako. “Personal safety and all. But, if you're here, I feel safe. Nothin’ could kill you, eh? As long as we're friends, I'm safe as houses. We are friends, right?”

Mako chuckled and nodded. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about adding a chapter where our boys REALLY hit it off, if you get my meaning. Would anyone be interested in that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight folks here's the yaoi lemonz no lik no read etc etc  
> Nothing too heavy in this chapter just some boys havin casual sex as best as they can manage  
> If you skip this chapter it won't spoil the continuity of the story just for those of you who don't want to read it. Enjoy!

By the time sunset rolled around, neither of them really wanted to move. Mako was sat in his chair, eyelids drooping as he watched Jamie talk, laid on his stomach. They were warm and full and comfortable, content to just stay there for a while. Jamie hadn't had this much contact with someone for years and he never realised how much he missed it. 

“But I've never really had much luck with relationships. Nobody wants to be with a guy that can't even afford a loaf of bread. And the one time I found someone rich enough to not care I sat on their chihuahua and broke its neck… I was out of there faster than a roo with its arse on fire.” He stretched out, his prosthetic leg creaking. “Not to be a downer or anythin’ but I'm pretty sure if you weren't such a generous bloke I'd die alone in a puddle of my own piss.” 

Jamie suddenly squeaked as Mako moved his finger to rub his belly, the fleshy pad being wide enough to cover his body thrice over. He giggled, wriggling as Mako tickled his tummy, feeling the weight of it on his tiny body and he only just stopped himself from asking Mako to press harder.  
“...Do you wanna stay the night?” The giant asked, his voice rumbling through Jamie. 

The human didn't want to seem too eager but he grinned, nodding. “Sure! I'd love that!”

The evening was pleasant, not a lot of talking, some hot chocolate and cookies (just crumbs for Jamison) and he supposed Mako must have really enjoyed his company. 

The bedroom was enormous, lilac wallpaper, a cream carpet with a huge four post bed in the middle. It had a dip in the centre, clearly from supporting Mako's immense weight. There was a polished wood bedside table where Mako set up a little bed for Jamie, made from folded clothes and scraps of cloth. As soon as he laid down, he groaned happily. “I sleep on wood covered in a bit of straw with a blanket that has more holes than actual material. I honestly think I'm in heaven.”

Mako snorted in amusement, clearly happy he was making Jamie feel pampered. He rumbled something about a shower and turned to waddle into the en suite. There was the sound of rustling clothes and a second later the noise of running water. Jamie laid there, listening to Mako showering. He couldn't help but let himself imagine it, that bulging gut, large hands rubbing along his body, thick thighs and an arse so large it could flatten a neighborhood. Well, that might be a bit of a stretch but still, Jamie bit his lip, hand inching towards his waistband. 

He'd envisioned a million ways he'd end up dying, from factory work to starving to death, but dying at Mako's hands was the scariest. And, surprisingly, the hottest. Being bent and broken in a billion ways by Mako's bodyparts, crushed and snapped and snuffed out of existence. It made him slightly hypersensitive. He didn't want to get himself off in his house so he exhaled, folding his arms and shuddering. 

When Mako came in he was shirtless and wearing pig print pyjama pants, hair around his shoulders. Jamie sat up, taking a moment to look him up and down. The first thing that caught his eye was the tattoo on the massive expanse of a belly, then he noticed the nipple rings. He smiled, watching as the large man heaved himself into bed, grunting softly as he settled against his plush pillow. Mako laid still for a few moments before glancing to see if Jamie was looking at him. They met eyes and both smiled.

“I like your tattoo. It's cute!” Jamie said with a smirk. “You don't look the type to like cute shit. You look like you prefer eating villagers and rampages and stuff.”

“Who says I don't like that?” Mako snickered with a coy smile. He clearly noticed how pink Jamie went envisioning that and chuckled, sitting up and folding his arms. “Something on your mind?”

Jamie paused momentarily. If he told Mako he had the hots for him, what would happen? Would he get lucky? And how would that work? He twiddled his thumbs slightly and Mako patiently waited for him to speak. “Uhh, yeah… If I'm honest, you're kinda the hottest guy I've ever met. Well, goodnight!” He practically slammed his head into the pillow, curling up and shuddering with giggles.  
He felt large fingers curl under his blanket and he peered out to see Mako pulling him towards himself. Still swaddled in the blanket, he glanced at Mako's face, those intense eyes running over him. 

Mako was quiet when he spoke, glancing away a little. “Thanks. You're nice too.” It was simple but Jamie knew what it meant by his expression. It meant 'I haven't had someone tell me that for years’ and it meant 'I'm glad you're here’. 

Jamie patted Mako's thumb, grinning up at him. “I mean, look at you. Who wouldn't crack a fat one within ten feet of you? Hell, you're way outta my league.”

Mako sat up a little more and pulled the blanket off Jamie, finger pads pressing against his chest. He squeezed a little, just enough to press a little air out of him, and the human softly moaned, wanting the pressure to build until his ribs splintered. “Mmh… Listen, Mako, listen… I need to know what's happening now so I don't end up making a cock of myself. It's been a while, I just wanna know if you want it like I do. If not, that's fine, I just want to know-”

Mako shushed him and began to fumble with Jamie's clothes, huge fingers unable to do it without them ripping. The human snickered and stripped, throwing his clothes at Mako, posing with a grin. The giant gestured to his prosthetics and he nodded, taking those off too. When he was as naked as the day he was born, Mako pulled him close, rough fingers pressing against his concave stomach. Jamie exhaled shakily, watching as Mako poked and prodded him. He felt exposed and vulnerable, fear making his heart race. 

As the probing fingertip parted his legs, he gasped, looking up to see Mako's anticipation. He brushed his fingertip against Jamie's erection, making him whimper, squirming, a wave of pleasure ricocheting up his spine. As the finger drew away, he whined, pouting. Mako pulled him close to his face and opened his mouth, pausing as he waited for the go ahead. Jamie nodded enthusiastically and Mako closed the gap between them. His enormous lips pressed against his skinny pelvis, taking his cock into his mouth. Jamie didn't have time to wonder if Mako could even feel it when he began to move his tongue against him, a shaky gasp coming from Jamie. Adjusting him slightly, Mako pushed him into his mouth up to his waist, closing his plump lips around him and humming. Jamie squirmed in delight as he felt the tip of Mako's tongue thoroughly exploring his crotch, taking the utmost care as he rubbed those heavenly taste buds up and down his shaft. Moaning softly, Jamie gave Mako's lip a pat. “Teeth… ah, please…” As asked, Mako closed his teeth around his waist, digging in just enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin. The thought that Mako could bite him in half drove him over the edge. He writhed, feeling the energy crackling up his spine, the warmth in his belly getting hotter. Closing his eyes, he imagined Mako chewing him up, using him to fill out his perfect body, forgetting about him once used. He imagined being flattened for a moment of sick pleasure, snuffed out in a second. 

Jamie came with a loud cry, grasping at Mako's lip as he thrust upward, seeing spots in his periphery. He groaned, going limp, taking a moment to enjoy his afterglow. Mako pulled him out of his mouth, sucking slightly so he came out clean. Jamie panted softly, grinning up at him. “Thanks, mate. Gods know I needed that. Phew…” He smiled as he was placed on the bed, noticing Mako’s pyjama pants straining against his length. The giant seemed hesitant so Jamie gestured to it. “Come on, whip it out and pass me my leggy! Not promising anything but I'll try my best.” 

Mako passed Jamie his limbs then pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his cock. Jamie couldn't help gasping, feeling slightly overfaced. “Crikey… That thing’s bigger than me! You sure do know how to make a guy feel inadequate.” It was twice his height, girthy and impressive. Were Jamie the same height as Mako he was sure it would still be just as intimidating. He strapped his arm and leg on then limped down the bed, stopping to look up at Mako, wondering the best course of action. As he approached, Mako lifted him up, trying to be helpful. Jamie could feel the heat and smell the musk radiating from his erection and he realised that he could hear the deep throbbing pulse from within. He took a bit of a running jump and latched onto the soft skin, squeezing with his limbs. Trying his best, he attempted to create a pleasurable sensation without falling off, slipping a little. He felt fingers at his back, Mako holding him in place. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Mako rumbled before leaning over to get a palmful of lube from his drawer. He slicked himself up and moved Jamie to sit on the head of his cock. He stroked himself slowly and Jamie tried his best to pleasure him, hands pressing into the hot flesh. He began to lick and nibble, spurred on by Mako's soft grunts. 

Jamie squeaked as Mako pressed a thumb on top of him, giggling as he pushed him into the flesh of tip of his cock, moving him around slightly. He paused when he'd moved him to the right spot and Jamie continued his ministrations, massaging and biting as Mako stroked himself faster, moving to lay down. He nudged Jamie to sit on the shaft of his cock, watching him with a furrowed brow and a bitten lip. Jamie was glad he did too as Mako came over his belly with a guttural growl, panting and letting his head fall back onto his plump pillows. He paused there for a while before reaching for some wet wipes, cleaning himself off. Plucking Jamie from where he still sat, grinning from ear to ear, he set him gently on his chest and the human laid down, listening to the huge beats of the cart sized heart below him. 

“You really enjoyed that, didn't you?” Mako asked, eyes heavy lidded, a yawn in his voice. 

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “‘course I did! Wouldn't mind doin’ it again if you ever get too wound up.”

Mako paused, licking his lips, blinking a few times. “I'm surprised you're not put off by how big I am. And I mean that in every way.”

With a giggle, Jamie shook his head. “Of course not!” He settled down as Mako tucked them both in, cosy and warm. “You're perfect, Mako. The perfect size. Also, thanks. I haven't had a good lay for years.”

“Anytime, Jamie.” He grunted, dousing the light and closing his eyes. “Goodnight.”

Stretching out between his pecs, Jamie sighed happily. “Night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite! ...me, don't let them bite me. They're probably the size of my head.”

Mako's laughs jostled Jamie as he fell asleep, exhausted and content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at keeping up with fics but here's an update! Hopefully I'll be able to finish a few completely soon :)

Jamie opened his eyes, blinking groggily. For a second, he forgot where he was, about to get up to feed his cow. However, as his hair was swept back off his face by a loud, snorting inhale behind him, then blown over his eyes by the resulting exhale, he smiled. Rolling onto his belly and snuggling into the hairy chest below him, he looked up at Mako, feeling content. He was comfortable, warm, and that nagging feeling at the back of his mind of - as he would have so tactfully put it ‘gagging for a shag’ - was gone. Sitting up, he watched Mako sleep, his mouth wide open, drool running down his chin, snores thundering around him. Jamie didn't have very good eyesight - he was far too poor to buy glasses - but he could see Mako's face clearly, all the blocked pores and broken veins and freckles and moles, all the grime on his tusks as he opened his mouth to breathe, the hair up his nose, the flecks of dirt marring his face.   
God, he was beautiful. 

Jamie watched, seeing Mako's brows knit together and his mouth close, snores coming to a stop. He opened his mouth wide in a yawn, making Jamie's hair whip around him, and grumbled softly, eyelids fluttering open. When he focused on the tiny man, he smiled slightly, exhaling and settling deeper into his pillow.   
“Mornin’ sleeping beauty! I was gonna wake you up but you just looked too peaceful!”

Mako grunted, stretching and letting his joints crack thunderously. “Hmph. Slept well.” He sighed, staring at the ceiling, relaxing, his fingers coming up to pet Jamie's back. “You okay?” 

Jamie grinned, nodding. “I feel great! Hey, we should go to my house today. I need to get myself a house sorted with that coin.”

Pursing his lips and nodding, Mako seemed to think it was fair. “Never been down there before. You sure it's a good idea?” 

“Yeah. It'll be fine.” Jamie sat up, pressing against Mako's fingers. “My house is in a shitty area, there won't be anyone around. I think one of the first things I'll do is try register the beanstalk on a list or something so it's protected. Then I'm gonna get my cow, get a house and we can see each other whenever!” He beamed. “That'll be cool, right?”

“I'd like that.” Mako mumbled with a smile. 

The pair dressed, Mako pulling on a cosy pink sweater and scooping Jamie into a breast pocket. They went downstairs, the castle still being a confusing, twisting maze as usual. “Hey, how the hell do you not get lost here? It's fuckin’ massive.” 

Mako chuckled as they reached the kitchen, starting on breakfast. “I grew up here. Castle has been in the family for generations. Hasn't been a human here since my grandpa was murdered.”

Jamie looked up at Mako with a frown. “You know, he spread that story around. Everyone has been told that story.” He watched Mako crack some eggs the size of sheep into a bowl. “Jack the mighty giant killer and how he slayed a giant and took the gold. He's portrayed as a hero.”

An angry grumble rumbled through Mako, the fork in his hand bending as he clenched his fist. “Typical. He broke in and stole family heirlooms and he's a hero.” He snarled, whisking the eggs as though it would hurt Jack the harder he did it. “Huh. At least you asked.”

Jamie snickered. “Same kind of story. Except we ended up shagging. Say, do you maybe wanna do that again some time? We could experiment a lil’, see where it takes us.” 

Mako poured the eggs into a pan, shrugging as they sizzled. “If you like. Thought maybe I'd scared you off. Other giants don't want to get with me because I'm too big.”

Jamie wriggled around in the pocket so he could press himself against Mako's chest. “Sure, but that's you being inside them. I'm talking about vice versa.” He replied with a dirty grin full of sharp teeth, looking up at Mako. “If you get my meaning.”

Mako huffed out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Let's take it slow for now. We have all the time in the world…”

Once breakfast was cooked and eaten, Jamie settled in Mako's hand, happily cuddling into the flesh under his thumb. His eyes were trained on the monster’s face, trailing from the gold septum ring to his sharp tusks and plump lips. Oh, those lips were so kissable, so tempting to just lay on forever. Mako caught him staring and made a slightly goofy face, causing Jamie to laugh, sitting up and looking around. “The beanstalk is just that way, over there. You see it?”

The stalk was still protruding above the clouds, thankfully having not been moved since Jamie climbed up it. Mako murmured something unintelligible that sounded like an instruction to hold on tight as he slipped Jamie into his pocket again.   
The climb down was pretty easy, Mako could hold his weight with those colossal arms of his. The cold wind made Jamie's cheeks sting and he ducked into the pocket, cuddling close to Mako. It made him think back to when he was climbing up, the way he wanted to fall so it could be over. Now he was glad he hadn't. 

Mako grunted as he dropped the last few dozen feet to the ground, a soft crunch noise sounding. Jamie peered out at Mako. “Are you okay? What was that?”

“Um… it was… it was your house.” He muttered, stepping back, chunks of Jamie's shack stuck to his boot. The last quarter of the house and the whole stable was completely flattened, a deep footprint intersecting it. “I'm sorry.”

Jamie stared at the remains of his home for a moment before grumbling. “Oh well… It was a piece of shit anyway. Let me down, I'll see if I can salvage anything.”   
When his foot touched the grass, he limped over to the standing part of his shack, beginning to sift through the rubble. He looked up at Mako who was bent at the waist, hands resting on his knees as he watched him. “Hey, sit down, big guy. Let's see what you have stuck to your foot.” 

Mako sat with a thump that made Jamie bounce, showing him the sole of his boot. It was mostly covered in useless debris and dust but Jamie managed to pry a few things from the treads. He placed them in a pile and went about looking for more possessions in the ruined house. Three quarters of it was still mostly intact, just the end part and stable being completely crushed. Once he was sure he had everything, Jamie went looking for the coin Mako had given him. It was half embedded in the earth some forty feet from his shack, sparkling in the morning sun. He had Mako pull it out and place it on a cart that laid near the crushed stable, polishing the dirt from the shiny surface. “There! Perfect. Now I just need to clear this shit away so I have a space to build my new house.” He gestured to the debris, watching as Mako lifted his hand to scrape it away. “Hey, woah, hold on a sec. Think you could do me a favour?” 

“I wrecked your house, I owe you one.” 

Jamie snickered. “I want you to wreck it more. Get rid of it but not with your hands.” Mako quirked a brow at him. “Sit on it. I wanna see you sit on it.” 

“O...kay?” Mako seemed a little confused but was happy to lend a helping hand - or ass. He stood and moved back a little, crouching above the shack, arms supporting his weight on either side, looking to Jamie for reassurance. The human gave him a grin and two thumbs up, clearly excited for this. 

Mako slowly lowered himself down, his colossal behind easily twice the size of the house, maybe more. He felt a slight resistance as he touched the roof with his ass, looking at Jamie again to see if he wanted him to back out while he could. Seeing no protest, he lowered his weight, the roof completely splintering under him. The lower he sat, the more destruction he caused, the walls of the house cracking and crumbling. It was like sitting on a gingerbread house, the rubble collapsing in on itself as Mako let himself come to rest on the ground. There was no trace of the house, no clue there was even one there. Jamie was stood behind the coin cart, one hand holding it and the other making slow motions around his pelvis, his expression amazed and eager. Mako smirked slightly and ground his butt into the debris, watching as Jamie nearly fainted with joy. As he raised himself up, Mako saw the house, nothing more than pulverised wood and rock of what may have been a house if you were imaginative enough. Mako dusted off his behind and looked down at Jamie with an affectionate huff. 

The human beamed, massaging his boner through his shorts, a giggle coming from him. “I might build two houses, one to live in, one for you to crush.” He smiled, wishing he could see Mako destroy more. He imagined him crushing houses with occupants inside, a shudder running down his spine. “Do you think you could carry me into town?” 

Mako shook his head. “I'd rather not. Best nobody knows I'm here. How about I meet you here tomorrow? I'll let you stay with me while you build your house.”

Jamie couldn't hide his disappointment, half wanting to see people fleeing in fear from Mako, but he understood the risks. “Alright, big boy! Take care of yourself!” He smiled after him, needing to take care of his erection then find something to pull the cart into town. 

oOo 

“You… You're serious?!”

“Yep. Three hundred million. Though I will need to get rid of it a bit at a time.” Olivia smiled, her palm polishing the surface of the massive coin. The underbelly of the city was the only place Jamie knew where to get a price for his coin without being hauled off to the dungeon under suspected theft. Olivia had connections and she owed Jamie a few favours. “If you cut me in, I can get your first ‘income’ into your hands in a week. Say… 10%?”

Jamie grinned. He could afford to lose 10%. “Absolutely! Thanks for doing this, it means a lot.” 

Olivia tilted her head. “Tell me, where did you get it? Some rich guy's trinket? Didn't know what to do with his gold so he made it into this? Did you steal it or did you get yourself a sugar daddy?” 

Jamie giggled. “No, that's silly! I climbed a magic beanstalk and fucked the giant at the top and he gave me an 8 ton coin.”

“...okay, pendejo, where did you really get it?” Olivia folded her arms, not seeming amused at his lies. 

Jamie gave her a look. “I'm not lying this time, Sombra. Seriously, he's up there. He's called Mako and he's bigger than a whale and oh my god, you should see his dick. It's three times my height. And he sat on my house and crushed it so I'm living with him until I can afford a new one.” 

Olivia scoffed. “¡No mames! If you don't wanna tell me just say so!” She covered the coin with a tarp, hiding it from view. “Here's your first payment and your collateral. Don't lose it, it was my grandmama’s.” She said as she handed him a bag of coins and an antique knife, just something for him to hold onto so he knew he could trust her with his coin. “I'll be coming to see your ‘sat on house’, I'll be taking another 5% if you've been bullshitting me.” 

Jamie giggled. “I'll take that bet.” He looked in the bag, beaming at how much money was there. “If you want to see him, meet me at my house tomorrow.”

Olivia smiled. “Yeah, right. I'll be there, you fibber.”

oOo 

Dressed in new clothes, clean and full of food, Jamie waited patiently by the remains of his house, Olivia sifting through the rubble. He heard her soft utterances of disgust when she kept finding nothing at all of value, smirking to himself. “You know I was poor as shit. You won't find anything to flog.”

“You must have something I can sell. I can sell anything.” It was true, Olivia had connections. Nothing was beyond her reach. 

Jamie shrugged. “I only had a photo of my folks and a couple of trinkets. And my cow’s spare halter. She likes the blue one best.” 

Giving up the search, Olivia moved to sit on a chunk of rubble near Jamie, folding her arms. A moment of silence passed, Jamie fiddling with his hair, trying to smooth it down.   
She soon spoke up, looking at Jamie. “I don't see a giant. You said he'd be here.”

“He will be!” Jamie protested. “He wouldn't leave me!”

Olivia huffed. “Come on. If he even exists, which I doubt he does, what would he see in you? I mean, no offence, but you're hardly attractive.” She looked him up and down, all pointy features, untameable hair, creepy eyes, still gaunt and near-emaciated. “If he's a filthy rich giant he could have anyone. He could have as many people as he liked.” 

Jamie clenched a fist. “He wants ME!” He growled, trying to convince himself too, tears stinging in his eyes. “He said! He likes me!”

“Maybe he just gave you that coin so he could love you and leave you. Like a prostitute.” 

Jamie recoiled. Mako wouldn't do that...would he? Though Jamie could see her point. Someone as huge and important as Mako wouldn't want to be with some poor human. Especially not him. He could pay for an entire harem of humans willing to do whatever he wanted them to, he didn't need some skinny, ugly little twink annoying him all day. His shoulders slumped and he turned away from the beanstalk, exhaling. “You can have your 5%.”

Before Olivia could hop up, satisfied smile on her face, a massive tremor knocked both of them to the ground. Flipping onto his back, Jamie looked up, seeing those familiar house sized boots, noticing with a smile that he couldn't see Mako's face for the heft of his gut. When the giant bent double, hands on his knees, he beamed up at him giddily.   
“Sorry ‘bout that. Pretty heavy.” 

Jamie hopped to his feet, running over to Mako, his hand reaching down to scoop him up, kneeling as he brought Jamie to his face. Pecking kisses all over his nose, Jamie bounced up and down, giggling. “I thought you weren't coming back for me!” He smiled, feeling safe in his wide palm. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone a day.” Mako rumbled, smirking. He then looked down, spotting the tiny woman hiding behind a rock. “Who's your friend?”

Jamie had almost forgotten that it wasn't just the two of them. “Olivia! She's helping me sell your coin.” He smiled, waving to her. “Hey, ‘Liv! You can come over here, he won't hurt you!” 

The woman edged closer, looking up at Mako with fear and apprehension. She clearly wanted to run away but was too scared that he might give chase. Mako was careful not to scare her more, a small smile on his thick lips. “Hey.” He said, raising his hand just slightly in greeting. 

“So you weren't lying… he's so big, holy shit…” Olivia pressed a hand to her cheek, looking like she might topple over. “So… you just gave Jamie an 8 ton coin? For nothing?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice steady. 

Mako nodded and shrugged. “It's just one coin. I have a whole vault of them. He needed it more than me.” 

Jamie grinned and gave Mako a kiss on his fingertip, smiling. “Thank you so much for that.” He giggled, snuggling happily in his palm like an affectionate cat. 

Mako huffed and slipped Jamie into his pocket. “Come on, I've got stew on the stove.” 

Jamie leant out of the pocket as Mako stood, waving at the dumbstruck woman. “Bye, Olivia! Thank you again for the help!” He called, then settling in for the climb up. They were halfway up before Jamie peered up at Mako, nudging him. “Hey… Olivia said that you only gave me the coin because you think I'm a prozzie. I'm not, you know! I don't drop my pants when someone gives me gold!”

Mako laughed, shaking his head. “What we did wasn't a transaction. I gave you the coin because you need it, I had sex with you because we both needed it.” He smiled and looked down at Jamie. “Also you're cute.” 

Jamie blushed and wriggled slightly. “You're cute too! Not cute, handsome!” He grinned. “I'm excited to taste your stew now!”

As Olivia watched the giant disappear into the clouds, she felt an idea form in her mind. A wide, slightly evil smile stretched her lips and she chuckled, sitting down and getting ready to write some letters. If she was going to pull this off, she needed everyone she knew to pull their weight.


End file.
